Raven Trickery
by Lockerz
Summary: There's some odd goings on in the Raven Camp one night, of course Renn and Torak will find out what's going on. Although perhaps things aren't what they seem.


**Written for Halloween, it was written quickly so it sorta sucks :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COAD**

* * *

Torak smiled as he caught Renn's eyes. Her long red strands were glowing in the light of the long fire. They'd been trudging with the wolves when Renn picked up tracks. Tracks of the ravens.

He had seen how excited she'd become even if she'd try to hide it but eventually he'd made up his mind and considered returning to the Ravens for a few nights.

Renn was laughing merrily, her uncle sitting at her side. Torak had to admit, he'd looked slightly weathered, as if time was beginning to take its hold on him but when he had seen his niece that had all faded instantly.

Dark was talking to a raven girl at Torak's side and Torak too noted how the white haired boy seemed older since they'd last met. It was late fall, and the eye of the red auroch had not yet loomed in the sky but the moon above them was as full as Torak had ever seen it, as if the giant sky bear dare not even take a bite.

The lack of moons that summer must have fed it well, Torak noted idly.

He felt hot skin brush over his cheek and Torak turned only to be met by a smiling face. Renn blinked and tucked a few flaming tresses behind her ear. She flashed him a sharp toothed smile. Torak gave her a broad one in return. As long as she was happy, so was he.

Wolf, Pebble and Darkfur were visible at the edge of the trees; even Torak had succumbed to his weakness and given them some dried deer meat. It was after all a night full of laughter and sharing. Torak and Renn had been startled by the amount of hugs and handshakes they had been given upon their arrival in camp.

It seemed, Torak noted, they had not been forgotten. Rip and Rek lay by the fire, warming their feathers. They had eaten far too much and Torak doubted they would be able to move by middle night the next day. Perhaps they would prolong their visit, or perhaps it would be Renn's heart that caused them to stay longer. Torak watched with light eyes as Dark rose to his feet. The Mage send a nod in Torak's direction before weaving through the ravens towards an open shelter on the opposite side of the camp, just out of the firelight.

Torak brought a large hand up to trace a scar he had gained hunting on his forearm idly. He thought about how much had changed since they'd left, it had been about two summers since Renn and himself had stood atop the boulder and waved Finn Keddin goodbye. He realised just how many of the Ravens had changed.

A baby, no older than six summers, was clutched to his mothers chest as she fed him. Dari, who had been nearly ten winters old when Renn and Torak had departed, was now nearly twelve and looked just like his father. A cough beside him stirred him from his daze. Renn was crouched low, clutching a strip of boar meat between her slender hands. She looked oddly like a squirrel. She tilted her head, licking her lips to free them of the remnants of the meat.

"You alright?" Renn asked, sinking down into a cross legged sit.

"Fine, yourself?" He replied, smiling softly at his mate.

"I'm brilliant, thank you," She leant forward and pressed her lips softly to his own. A red tinge flushed his skin. She pulled back, laughed, and then rose to her feet. "You haven't seen Sialot and Poi, have you?"

"I did when we arrived but not since," He chuckled and rose to his own feet. There was a loud bark and Torak's head shot to the side as Pebble, scared by something, shot out from under the trees. Disturbed, Darkfur and Wolf followed after the young wolf. Torak blinked at the odd behaviour. The raven camp fell silent, deterred by the sharp movements of the usually unshakable animals. Suddenly there the 'bvoo bvoo' of an Eagle own, low and haunting through the trees. Renn and Torak exchanged nervous looks. Finn Keddin too had risen to his feet, watching his niece and his mate whisper in hushed tones.

The Ravens, watching their clan leader rise, followed suit. The silence was deafening now. There was an eruption of squawking and snapping of twigs and a young man fell from a space between the trees, his parka stained red.

"Poi!" Finn Keddin called and ran over. Poi raised a limp trembling hand and pointed into the trees.

"Sialot...I couldn't...he's still in there!" The man whispered roughly, coughing. Finn Keddin gave a silent gesture and Renn, Torak and Wolf disappeared silently into the trees.

* * *

They'd been walking for some time when a scene met their eyes, causing Wolf to recoil slightly. Trees were stained red with what looked like blood and a tangy smell stung the air. As Renn took a shaky step forwards into a clearing she nearly let out a scream. Sialot was lay on the floor, face up, what looked like his innards pouring from his stomach. A figure moved on the edge of the tree line, a flash of white then nothing. There was the clatter of footsteps and several more ravens appeared on the opposite side of the trees, Dari among them.

The boy yelled and rushed forward, his father not quick enough to hold him back. "Sialot!" He yelled, sinking to the ground. Poi appeared behind Torak and pushed past him. He sank to the ground beside the motionless man.

"SIALOT!" He screamed, willow grouse squealed and wheeled up into the sky. Suddenly there was the sound of laughter and everyone's eyes widened as Sialot's chest began to move with the humorous sound. Poi too, joint in with the laughter. Finn Keddin growled and stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Dari blinked and stepped back slightly, blushing as if caught doing something wrong. Poi sat up, brushing the red 'intestines' off Sialot.

"We got you," Sialot chimed, laughing still.

"You should have seen your faces," Poi added. Dark moved from out within the trees, a small smile on his face.

"You too Dark?" Renn asked, slightly shocked.

"Not intentionally, but I too was slightly shocked, your faces were pretty funny though," Dark said sheepishly. "They merely asked me for some dye to colour everything," Finn Keddin stepped closed and picked up the 'intestines'. It was a jerkin, rolled up and torn to give the impression of something ripped. The ravens in the trees began to laugh.

"What a good trick!" One of them called, followed by a chorus of clapping. Sialot and Poi rose to their feet and bowed. Torak and Renn broke simultaneous smiles.

"Yeah don't expect a treat for it boys," Finn Keddin chuckled.

"Perhaps this would make a good day to do this sort of thing," Renn whispered to her mate. "Perhaps jokes could be played and food given,"

"It'll never catch on," Torak murmured in response and smiled down at her.

She rested a hand on the back of his head and leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips, the Ravens and Fin-Keddin still laughing around them.

* * *

**Happy Halloween all ^^ Have a good night and don't eat too much.**

**Drop a review if you have time :)**

**-Amie**


End file.
